Dusky hours
by mybloodyday
Summary: Rainy nights and hauntingly dilemmas. HidaKona COMPLETE


**Dusky hours**

**Author`s note: just wanted to write something from Konan`s perspective too...I haven`t read many stories from her point of view if I stay to think of it...but anyway, the second reason I`ve wrote this it`s because I`m sick of those Mary Sues, wannabe jashinist`s females and OCC in general being paired up with Hidan,him suddenly falling in love with them because they`re overly powerful and can get him easely under their pretty little shoe...like that`s gonna happen :rolls eyes:...or becoming so soft at the sight of a crying maiden that he`ll drop to his knees and profess his undying love to them...seriously?**

**Hope you enjoy this story and see the beauty this couple can be,,,dreamy sigh...dark romance is really the best .**

* * *

" pit-pat pit-pat "

At those late hours the entire base was desolate from any sort of human form, only the shapes of the crawling shadows could be seen on the cracked walls, the only sounds that disturbed the deadly silence were the pitter patter rapping of the rain that took place outside the the lair. Gone were the bickering and shouting of everyday...all the occupants were fast asleep in the security of their beds.

The only exception was the sole female member of the organization...she lay wide awake, listening to the soft pounding of the rain that could be heard, despite them being located in the underground.. She sighed softly to herself as she closed her amber eyes...the room she was resting in was covered by a thick sheet of darkness, the only source of light coming from the candles that lit the high stone walls on the eerily corridors, it`s sickly yellow light managing to crawl weakly from under the door. But she didn`t need the light to know that she wasn`t the only presence in her bed she could feel the hot breath on her ear, the soft hair laying lightly on her cheek and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her stomach, keeping her snuggled to their warm body.

She briefly wondered, as she caressed them softly, how those blood stained hands which never hesitated before to torture and slaughter the innocent in the most gruesome ways could be holding her so gently as if her body was some kind of precious artifact he was afraid to break...should she feel guilty or utterly disgusted that she felt safe and simply at peace in this cruel mans embrace?..should she feel ashamed that being in the same bed with this man she was unfaithful to another... his body stirred lightly behind her and while mumbling something incoherent in his slumber, he buried his face in her silky blue tresses..._no..._she didn`t feel any remorse by doing this, she pondered as he tightened his hold on her as if she wanted to escape his clutches.

If she were told before that she will be found in this position the poor being who only suggested that would be at the receiving end of a thousand paper bolts...but now, here she was in bed with the self proclaimed saviour of the tainted ones, committing the one sin he was against so vehemently. She knew it was reckless what they were doing, as no one from the organization knew about this forbidden affair...if the leader were to find out they would suffer great consequences that only the mere thought of it brought a shiver throught her body.

She couldn`t pinpoint the minute when it had all started, the affair that consumed their nights with whispery words, passionate touches and breathless kisses, the darkness of the night being the only witness of their sinful act.. . It was different for both of them, insane and lovely at the same time, it was simple and complicated somehow they couldn`t explain this fatal attraction to themselves so they didn`t, they just let it happen and let things play out as they were, aware of the danger of it all.

Maybe it was her loneliness, the simple crave for physical pleasures that she never received and never dared to ask from the man she was unfaithful to, she contemplated as she carefully rolled in his arms to face him, snaking her dainty limbs around his bare body. A relationship based only on benefits...but if that was the case why was she seeking his amethyst eyes out whenever they were put under the long and tiresome process of extracting a biju from a housing body, or why she couldn`t stop the slight worry settling in the pit of her stomach when he did something incredibly stupid and reckless that resulted in him being wounded fatally, despite being an immortal...or how could he get so easily under her skin, with his obnoxious attitude, vulgar remarks and thoughtless actions when Tobi`s annoying antics that drove even the leader mad wouldn`t even spark a single emotion on her usually stone face...maybe it was more than that...

She saw different faces of that hopeless fool and he managed to demonstrate in these late hours the meaning of the phrase _"there it is more than it meets the eye_".

He possessed the passion of a starved man, he will clutch at her possessively and would claim her mouth so hungrily that would cause her to return his kisses with the same fervor...some nights his hands would explore her naked flesh with almost curious caresses, as if he were immersed by a fascinating discovery only he could comprehend. Those simple actions would fill her with a burning desire as her hooded eyes would gaze up at him while he continued his feathery ministrations upon her...he was such an intriguing individual.

At meetings he wouldn`t pass a moment to tease her, the rest of the Akatsuki thought nothing of it, believing he was acting as his usual annoying self who only had fun by seeking trouble, but only she could discern that mischievous glint in his eyes, the way his voice didn`t sound so cruel to her even thought he used some rather diversified vocabulary. If those ignorant fools paid more attention to his peculiar behavior they would have noticed that he was actually flirting with her but thankfully they didn`t seem to gain the wind of it, this, or they wouldn`t care in the least about this outlandish display. She wouldn`t have it any way, this perilous idyll was far-reaching as it seemed..but was it worth the whole risk of it?

She stole a glance up at him, there he was, from up close she could see his fair hair laying messily onto his pillow, some silk tresses resting gently over his closed eyes, a little smirk adorning his lips...the perfect picture of slumber. How could a person look so differentl when they sleep? This innocent, almost angelic visage was a sharp contrast to the cold murderer she knew he was...what witchery did he put on her that made her slowly be lured in his demonic clutches? Would she be able to pull out from this disillusion she drowned herself into before it was too late and she was caught in too deep?

He must have sensed her silent distress in his slumber because he drowsily opened his eyelids to reveal those unusual violet eyes. She heard him whisper her name and murmur softly that she woke him up with her moving around as he resumed in stroking her hair gently with an almost curious look in his sleepy eyes.

The room was quiet, save for his murmurs and the gentle rapping of the rain. The night was dark and showed nothing of the world outside. They were alone, him and her with no one to bother them. She touched one of his hands that was resting on her pale cheek, making sure he was there. Making sure they were alone, away from prying eyes. She smiled softly as she rested her head against his bare chest, hearing his heartbeat. She felt him relax and embrace her again, squeezing her gently, unknownly purging her from all the things that were plaguing her before. She gravitated towards his warmth, sliding her leg against his...it didn`t matter that they were like oil and water, it didn`t matter that their beliefs were completely dissimilar...here, in those moments, she realized, they weren`t the cruel jashinist eager to please his God with bloody rituals and one of leader`s trusty lakeys kept to do the dirty job, or the the untainted angel of Yugakure, the second in command whose only purpose is to bent to every whim of their leader whenever he wanted..here, they were only Hidan and Konan two individuals who seeked solance and comfort in each other.

She didn`t care that this may sound absonant, but she felt a certain sense of security, a certain sense of peace laying here like this...she will relish in this moment for now, she thought with a content smile on her lips...there would be enough time to ponder over future retributions.

The peaceful night casts it`s spell as she drifted away to a land of dreams, a single thought remaining in her subconscious..

"_ It doesn`t matter_ "

* * *

**End.**


End file.
